


The Recounting of Marco Bott

by SammiBro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attack on Titan Spoilers, F/F, F/M, It starts off following the canon, It starts when Jean and everyone meets up with Eren after he trains with Levi and stuff, Like a bit of it is canon-, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read-, Nothing too major just about Marco, Or just Jean remembering things himself, Tenses go everywhere, Then I add some things to it, There is some cute ass shit sometimes, This is all Jean just telling Eren things, This is kinda a rewrite?, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiBro/pseuds/SammiBro
Summary: Eren reunites with his fellow Cadets only to find out one of their own is dead. Jean fills him in while recounting all the memories and feelings lost to a gruesome murder. Things stray from Canon as the writer adds their own ideas to the story.





	The Recounting of Marco Bott

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 1-2-18  
> Chapter 1 is kinda like a little teaser- Don't worry, the rest of the Chapters won't be this short. 10/10 I promise.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

* * *

 Eren could barely believe his ears- _Jean had said it so… matter-of-factually_. The words echoed in Eren’s head a few times, “Marco is dead.” However, the male wasn’t given much time to accept this as Jean continued, “Not everyone dies dramatically. We really don’t know how he died…” _Jean seemed so… robotic, as if he weren’t saying the words he was_. He showed no signs of being human anymore. “Eren. You tried to kill Mikasa when you turned into a Titan, didn’t you? I suppose that means you don’t have the ability to control your Titan powers.” Jean’s voice lacked any sense of life, his words came out flat, so flat it was as if he were reading a script he practiced over and over...

Eren had to respond, he couldn’t leave Jean standing there without a response. Due to the shock still running through his system, Eren simply nodded, his words coming out soft and unsure, “Yes- I… I suppose you’re right.”

That’s when a light switch seemed to go off, Jean’s once dull, broken eyes shone deeply of hate and resentment, “Our lives and the lives of all humanity hand in the balance. Perhaps it’d be better if we all died in secret like Marco.” After a deep breath, Jean recentered himself, taking a step towards Eren, his eyes even wilder, “Isn’t that right, Eren?”

Armin grabbed Jean’s shoulder, and the male quickly rolled it off, however, Jean did take a breath, deciding to calm down, after all, _it wasn’t Eren’s fault_ , “...We want you to pay us back. Give us what you think our lives are worth. So Eren, can we really count on you?” All of this was catching Eren off guard, he could barely keep up, however, Jean’s words demanded an answer, so the darker haired male simply let mumbled garble escape his lips, “Uh- Um…” Without allowing Eren to answer past that, Jean turned and escaped towards the bunks, slamming the cabin door behind him.

Eren stood with his fellow soldiers, unable to move. _However, everyone else seemed… normal?_ Eren quickly turned towards Armin, finding the other’s blue eyes already locked on his own deep green, “Armin…?” With that, the blond pushed Eren towards the rooms, “You should go talk to him… You… You missed a lot once the Scouts took you.”

* * *

After an hour or so, Eren finally decided to approach Jean, seeing him simply… sitting on his old cot, his hands clutching the blanket as if it could bring back something long stolen away. The sandy colored haired male didn’t even look up as Eren walked towards him, “...Did Armin send you.”

Deciding to be honest, Eren nodded, before realizing Jean wasn’t looking at him, “Yeah, Armin sent me, but… I also came 'cause I am worried about you… You… You don’t seem like the Jean I spent years training with. What… What happened to you, Jean.”

With dead eyes, Jean looked up, his eyes connecting with Eren’s own for a moment before, looking down again, weakly muttering, “Well…. In order to understand the whole thing… I need to explain it all… You might, want to sit down.”

Instantly, Eren sat on the floor below Jean, trying to connect eye contact with the other, to reassure him, however when Eren connected their gaze, he found the other’s eyes dull, almost as if he was dead himself, instead of Marco. _What... even was between Marco and Jean? They were just_ _comrades... right?_


End file.
